What a world
by Everythingpeeps
Summary: Hi. I'm new to this and I do write stories and never had the guts to put them online. My friends say its good but I think there sucky. Anyway, I know it might sound confusing right now but in the later chapters it will be explained. Oh and I dont own any vocaloid! oh and please review. Give me some advice and keep negative comments to yourself. Now enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I was running down the hall and out of the building, but the thing that was chasing me was still red hot on my tail. I've tried everything to get away. Tried to move in many directions to confuse it which in the end only made me confused and dizzy. Tried to actually attack it but every move I made with my sword just went right through it.

"Damn. Can't anything phase it?" I thought.

Then the horrible thing happened at the wrong time. I came to a dead end.

"Come on!" I yelled angrily.

The thing approached me slowly. As it got closer, I could see its face more clearly. My eyes grew wide with shock. I was so stunned at the figure that I forgot how to speak or walk.

"B-B-But why...?" I finally said.

"Shocked yes? Well, I knew you would be." said the figure.

"But we're best friends! We've helped each other through good and bad times. Why would you be doing this, Phana?

"Well, I figured out that I can no longer be of service to you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that now I know something about you I should have not known. You were the one who killed the Empress."

"Not you too, Phana! I was framed! Come on, you have to believe me!"

"I'm sorry. But a person who kills, especially someone important, will never be forgiven! But...this effects me the most... Because I am the Empress' daughter!"

"..."

Are you serious? I thought Phana was the only one who believed that I didn't kill the Empress. She was the only person I could turn to when people blocked me out. Now I have no one. I stared at Phana with eyes filled with tears and betrayal. Yes, from the fact that I didn't know that the Empress was Phana's mom but mostly because Phana didn't trust me. She didn't want to be friends with me at all. It's like she was using me to get the info on the murder. I can't believe I let this happen.

"Oh, one more thing. You don't need to worry about Axel. He's going to be in good hands from now on."

My eyes narrowed at Phana with anger.

"What did you do with Axel? WHERE IS HE!"

"Don't worry about it. He will be sent to a better family who is NOT accused of a crime and that will take care of him properly. A family that will actually feed him real food, not old scraps found on the street."

Axel was the most precious thing in my life and she took him away. Is it the end? Am I really never going to see Axel again? NO! I won't let that happen! Not in a million years!

"YOU ARE HORRIBLE! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! I AM NOT LETTING YOU TAKE AXEL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Well, come try and stop me." Said Phana mocking me. "Give me your best shot."

I brought out my sword, forgetting that nothing can phase Phana, and tried to cut her into pieces. I kept slashing at her with tears in my eyes and my mind locked on one thing: Kill Phana. While I was trying to afflict Phana with my sword, a little figure came running around the corner and coming up to us.

"Onee-san! Help me!"

"Axel! Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Guards! Take this boy away!"

Five guards came and took Axel away. I could see Axel trying to resist their actions but failed. How could they do such a thing to Axel? He was only a little kid! I ran toward them with my sword about to hit them when I was soon stopped by Phana's magic. Wait... Since when could Phana use magic?

" You'd be surprised how much free time I have."

"You can read minds, too?"

"Yup" She said cheerfully. "Now prepare to die."

I was about to attack when I froze in my tracks. What's going on? I can't seem to move any of my arms or legs. I can't even feel them.

"Wow, I guess my classes really paid off."

"What did you do to me, Phana?"

"Oh just put a paralyzing spell on you. I forgot what the name was, though. Anyway now just one more thing to do."

With that, Phana stepped up close to me and touched my forehead. A glowing light came from it and then I fell to the floor unconscious. Even though I wasn't conscious, I could see Phana's cold purple eyes staring at me with pleasure.

"Sweet dreams...Chloe."

Ok, I know it sounds confusing right now but it will be explained in the upcoming chapters. ok thats all. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Yea I forgot to say this. I put myself in the story and its from my point of view. If you don't like don't read. Anyways read if you want and review! I don't own any vocaloid!

CHAPTER 2

I was unconscious on that cold concrete floor for god knows how long waiting for someone to find me. Who knows how long before that happens. I might even rot here and never see sunlight and other living things again. And I won't be able to see Axel again. Just thinking of it makes me want to just die here. Axel was like a little brother to me. A wonderful, loving, and happy little brother.

My thoughts were interrupted by some murmurs entering my head. At first, I thought I was just imagining things, until I noticed I wasn't on the cold floor but instead, on a nice, soft and comfortable place. The murmurs were hard to make out but I knew there was more than one person for sure.

One of them had a normal girl's voice. Maybe a little girly tone. Now the next one had a really sharp girly voice that was really annoying to my ears. The other one was the same but different somehow. It wasn't annoying more of an interesting tone. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Okay now I was awake fully when something hit me. I woke up with heavy eyes cause I was still sleepy to see I was in front of a tall girl with turquoise hair, probably 15 maybe 16 with clothes better than mine that's for sure. Right behind her were two other people. They were twins. About 14, both blonde with blue eyes and wearing sailor like clothes. Except one is a boy and the other is a girl. I could tell because one had a bow in her hair.

"Are you alright?" said the turquoise haired girl.

"Y-Yea I'm fine..." I said hesitantly.

"Are you sure? You look like you just went through something horrible." said the blonde haired girl.

"I did." I said. "One horrible, terrifying, cruel, thing."

"Well, why don't you rest here?" asked the blonde haired boy. "Since it looks like you're still recovering, we'll make you something to eat."

"We are?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"Yes, we are." said the blonde haired boy.

"No it's fine. I don't need anything to eat." I said starting to stand up.

Then a sharp pain went through my legs and arms. It felt like I was being stabbed multiple times, each time harder then before. I sat back down immediately on the bed. I was on the verge of tears from the pain. Was this the after affect of that spell Phana used? Then Axel ran through my mind. I need to get Axel back no matter what. Even if I have to break every bone in my body to get him back so be it! I tried to get back up again but I was forced back down by the twins.

"Please! You need to rest miss! You are in no state to be moving around!" said the turquoise haired girl.

I couldn't just rest here while out there somewhere Axel could be in danger! I started resisting the twins actions.

"Please! Listen to us!" yelled the blonde haired girl.

" You cannot go anywhere! You must stay here and rest!' yelled the blonde haired boy.

"No! I can't just sit here and do nothing! Axel could be in danger!" I yelled.

"Who the heck is Axel? Listen crazy lady, I don't know who the heck you're talking about but you need to lay back on the bed and rest right now!" yelled the turquoise haired girl.

"What in heaven's name is going on out here?!" said a lady with brown hair.

"You guys better not be fighting over the last piece of cake again." said another lady with pink hair.

"Let me go! I need to find Axel!' I said.

"Shut up out here! I can't sleep with all this noise!" said a man with long purple hair walking into the room.

"Is something wrong over here?" said another man with blue hair.

" Get away from me! All of you! I need to find Axel before it's too late!" I yelled.

I must have been so frustrated that I wasted all my energy and passed out. I could hear a bunch of voices now. The turquoise girl was talking to the brown haired and pink haired lady about getting me some medicine from the store while the twins were arguing about whose fault it was that I passed out. And I know, because they were screaming the loudest. But, I don't hear the purple haired man anymore. I guess he went back to sleep. How can anyone sleep with all this noise going on? I suppose he's used to it. After a little while the room cleared with the three girls going to the store to for the medicine. I guess the twins went into another room to discuss it or something because there was silence in the room which was music to my ears. Then I felt something wet and warm touch my forehead. I woke up suddenly, afraid that it was Phana who touching my forehead and casting a sleep spell or something. When I looked up I say that blue haired man again. Oh yea that's right I wasn't 'there' anymore. He looks like a guy that you don't want to mess with so I sort of moved backwards a little. But when he smiles, he looks like a whole new person. Like an innocent looking kid that you think couldn't possibly commit any crime when in reality that kid creates tons and tons of trouble. That is what scared me about this man. Better get out my sword just in case... Hey where is my sword? I looked around the room to see if anything stood out of all the fancy furniture. Geez, you think an old beaten down sword would stand out but apparently it doesn't.

"Hello there." said the blue haired man with a cheerful smile.

I didn't know if I should say "Hello" or run out of the room. I was terrified like hell so I just stayed quiet.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. But you need to rest, ok?" he said

I finally answered with a quick and quiet "Okay"

He gave me a quick smile and was about to leave the room when he stopped like he forgot something.

"Oh where are my manners, I didn't even tell you my name. I'm Kaito Shion." He said.

"Chloe Kaneshige...H-Hey um.."

"Yes?"

" Have you seen a sword around here by any chance?"

"I don't think I have. But I'll keep an eye out for it." He said and left the room.

I collapsed on the bed thinking my life so far was pretty badly messed up. I drifted back to sleep, wondering how it would all turn out in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story!

CHAPTER 3

I awoke the next day, feeling sluggish but some of the pain was gone so that was good. When I was about to get out of bed, Kaito entered the room.

"Oh you're up. That's good. Hold on, before you get out of bed, I want you to take this" He said handing me a little cup with red liquid inside.

At first, I thought it was blood. I know crazy right. I guess I wasn't myself today. Then Kaito explained the medicine was supposed to cure my pain. So I drank it of course, but I didn't know medicine would taste that disgusting! I've never had medicine before. Where I came from you just had to stop whining about the pain and just bear with it. Only the rich could get medicine. But I swallowed it anyway because I was curious. I wanted to see if it would really cure ALL of the pain.

"It will take some time for the medicine to cure it so in the mean time, why don't you come into the living room and meet the others?" Kaito said with a smile.

I was hesitant at first because I wasn't the social type and from my memory of Phana, I wasn't the best at choosing friends either. But Kaito insisted and grabbed my wrist and pulled me gently into the living room. Holy crap! It was so big! They had a plasma TV, a nice looking couch, a big kitchen with a fridge that's full of tons and tons of food. There were other furniture like a desk to work on, a coffee table, and a big table for eating together on the right side. Shish, I think this place is just as fancy as the Wooddril sisters' party.

It was a big FANCY place and I mean it. There were even guards everywhere to make sure no one suspicious would enter. Apparently, they didn't do a very good job cause I got in. I am the most wanted person and they couldn't tell it was me. Even my height said everything, and yet they let their guard down just because I had an invitation I found on the street and a mask on. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone approached me. I was startled at the moment because I didn't know who it was until I saw turquoise hair. She said her name was Miku Hatsune. The twins were Rin and Len Kagamine, The brown haired lady was Meiko and the pink haired lady was Luka Megurine. I noticed that the purple haired man wasn't here. I guess he's still asleep.

"Hey, has anyone seen Gakupo?" asked Katio.

"I think he's still sleeping in his bedroom." Said Len.

"Well get him up and outta there. He's slept long enough!" said Meiko.

Luka went into his room and woke him up. He looked really grumpy and still half asleep. Maybe this wasn't the best time to introduce myself to him so I headed for the door. I was stopped by Luka and she brought me toward the half asleep man. I didn't feel like speaking at that moment afraid to offend him or put him in an even worse mood than he is now. He looked at me and walked up to me and murmured his name and left toward the kitchen. I couldn't hear him that much but I heard Gakupo Kumoi. I felt really out of place now and I wanted to leave so badly but Kaito and Luka kept me from leaving the room and told me to chat with others. Yea like that's going to happen but it seems that they are blocking the only way out of the room.

Great. Just great I thought and tried to find a place where I could at least get a good distance away from these people. I found a corner with a couple of chairs but I didn't think they would like me sitting on them. So I just sat on the floor under a window, watching what the people around me were doing. While I was observing them, I was wondering how long would they actually put up with me and keep me here in their house. I'm like the odd one out. They have nice clothes, live in a nice house, and bathe once a day.

While I have beaten up and torn shirt and long pants, live in a collapsed building and I don't bathe once a day. I rarely bathe and yet I'm still in a decent shape. I wonder why? They have food on their table everyday while I have to make use of what I have and sometimes I don't even eat for weeks. But I do everything to keep Axel healthy as possible… Axel! I forgot about him! I need to find him now before it's too late! I got up and glanced out the window and looked away. Then I noticed something. I looked out the window again, the surroundings were different. What once was pieces of buildings everywhere, rats snooping around carrying the plague, and people who didn't care for the sick was now green meadows and lots of plant life. Everything was so peaceful. Okay. Something is really wrong here. I think I'm hallucinating or something. I need to get out of here before things get weirder. I was about to get up when Meiko announced something.

"Alright everyone. We need to be in the studio in 10 minutes. Lets hurry!"She said.

With that, they started to finish up and got ready for something that I don't know about. The girls were messing with their hair and makeup while the boys were getting their clothes ready. And that was my cue to get the heck out of there. Then Gakupo approached me.

"Are you going to be joining us or are you going back to bed?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say so I sort of just froze and stayed quiet.

"Why don't you join us, Chloe?" asked Luka.

"Yea why don't you. It would be fun and we can show you around the studio after we finish shooting a couple songs." Said Meiko.

"Come on, Chloe! Let's go!" said Rin.

Rin grabbed my wrist and started pulling me toward the studio. I started resisting. I don't want to go to the studio! I just want to find Axel and get the hell out of this place even though it's like paradise!

"Stop Rin!"yelled Len. "Your scaring her! Stop dragging people to places they don't want to go! Shish, no wonder people don't like being around you. You're always annoying."

"Not true, Len!" yelled Rin. "You're just jealous that I make friends easier and faster than you!"

"Enough you two!" yelled Meiko. "We have a guest. I suggest you be nice and show some manners."

They both answered "Yes Meiko" sighing.

"Miku? Why don't you show her around?" asked Luka.

"Sure thing Luka." Said Miku.

"Okay it's settled then. Now, let's get going! We're going to be late!" said Meiko.

With that, Len and Rin dashed for the door with Luka and Gakupo following behind them. Meiko said something to Kaito and then they came up to me.

"I'm really sorry about the twins. Even though they act like this to each other in public, they still love each other." Said Meiko.

I just nodded to signal it was okay. Meiko left the room. I could hear her yelling at the twins again about running in the halls. I jumped a little when someone grabbed my wrists. I forgot that Kaito was still in the room.

"Let's go Chloe." He said smiling.

Does this guy ever stop smiling? I went with him anyway. I wonder how things would turn out for me now? Well since there is no point escaping right now, I might as well just tag along with these people for a little bit. Kaito and I headed toward the door, on our way to the studio.

I forgot to say this too. Who ever played the game dishonored will recognize the back story of Chloe. I took it from Dishonored because I thought it would be interesting to have that kind of back story for Chloe

Oh and I don't own dishonored either!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't upload in a little while and here's a refresh: Miku and the others were headed to the studio with me following right behind them

Oh yea. I don't own any vocaloid!

CHAPTER 4

Holy crap! Does everything have to be big in this place? I know studios are suppose to be big but I'm just saying! And worse, it's filled with so many people! I want to just go back home or in the bed I was sleeping in and just stay there. I lost Kaito in the crowd of people and that's when I started to panic a little. Then I heard someone yelling. I couldn't tell if he was yelling at me or someone else.

"Hey Kid! What the heck are you doing on the set? Get the hell outta here!" the man yelled.

"Hey it's ok William. She's with us" said a voice.

When I turned around, I saw Luka by my side.

"We'll take care of her don't worry." Said Luka.

"Okay, so sorry about that. I promise it will never happen again." Said the man and left off somewhere yelling at another person.

"You okay?" asked Luka.

"Y-Yeah…."

"Well come and follow me. I'll show you where you can sit and watch us." She said.

I followed her to the other side of the studio. It was really nice looking and had decorations around the perimeter. Maybe they had a party in here and didn't take them down yet.

"Here you can sit here." Said Luka pointing to the chairs lined up across the room. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"N-No I'm fine."

"Alright! Time to start the recording for the song: Bad End Night. Let's go!" said who I think is the director.

Soon the music started and I could hear Miku singing.

"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni mayoikonda mura no musume Iroaseta tegami o motte yoru no yakata ni tadoritsuku.."

After that, the music grew louder and you could heat the others come in. They each had a different tone and it mixed so well together. It's like they were meant to sing together. As I watched them sing and perform with smiles on their faces, I grew jealous. I envied how they have such fun and they get along with each other. They were one loving family. I wish I had that kind of life. All I got was a fist to the face and a handful of betrayal. I bet their lives were never as hard as mine. They were loved by their fans and there were plenty of them because I saw some outside looking through a window watching them perform and screaming and shouting things like "We love you, Miku!" I am still hated to this very day.

The murder of the Empress happened 3 years ago and they still think it was me who killed her. I was framed I kept telling them. I was the Empress' bodyguard. I would never do anything to hurt her. I was only trying to protect her. Whose ever idea it was to put a nine year old in charge of protecting the most important person in the area has to be the craziest person alive! Why was I even assigned to that job anyway? I thought for a moment and remembered. Oh yea that's right. I needed a job and I guess the guard was in a hurry and just assigned me to that job without asking me my name, reason and even age.

"Stupid guard…." I thought.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that they finished the song and Len and Rin were calling me. I didn't hear them the first few times until they came up and Rin yelled in my ear. Man! That girl can scream! I think she popped one of my ear drums.

As I was testing my ear to see if it still worked, Rin was signaling me to follow her with her hands. Since there was nothing else I could do, I followed. I noticed that Len wasn't with us. I guess he went ahead of us. We were moving in so many directions! I couldn't tell where we were going, but I guess Rin knows her way inside and out. There were also many turns, that's for sure. It felt like we were walking forever! How big is this place? I was on the verge of collapsing on the floor until Rin said we were here.

It was Rin and Len's dressing room. Why on earth would she bring me here? I had a weird feeling in my gut that this was going to turn out bad. As we entered the room, I have never seen that much yellow in my entire life. The ceiling and furniture were all yellow, but they also had patterns in different colors on the furniture so I guess it wasn't completely yellow. They had nice stuff in here I thought. I mean, they have a couch, TV, mirrors, make up, chairs, a bathroom, a mini fridge, a guitar, a closet, and two little rooms for each twin to change in. Holy crap, do you really need all this stuff? Oh, yea that's right. They're singers so I guess they're suppose to live like this.

"Oh, hi Rin. Hello Chloe." Said Len putting up his hair in a little ponytail. Well, he didn't have long hair, just a little part of it was kind of long.

"Hold on one moment, Chloe. I gotta go change real quick." Said Rin and went in the little room.

The whole time Rin was in there, there was nothing but awkward silence. Oh my god, I just wanted to leave the room already! I looked over at Len who was laying down on the couch, reading a book. Was he not the social type? I guess he didn't want to talk, I thought. I was never the social type. Even before the murder, I was never able to make friends. If only my parents didn't get a job transfer, none of this would have happened! My parents…... Mom…..Dad….

I was snapped out of my thoughts when door slammed open. I even saw Len jump a little from the noise.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Rin staring at me with a smile.

"S-Sure.." I said.

I saw her go back into her little room and come back out with a long beaten case that had a handle sticking out at the top.

"Is this yours?" asked Rin holding it out to me.

As I got a closer look at it, my eyes grew wide. Where and how the heck did she get my sword?

"How did you get that..?" I asked. It wasn't the tone I was going for though. I sounded really nervous when those words escaped my mouth.

"Oh, I didn't find it. Len did." Said Rin. "He said he found it a few feet away from you when you were unconscious on the floor."

"Hey, are you a samurai?" Len said curiously.

Whoa, that question just came out of the blue.

"Why do you want to know, Len?" asked Rin.

"I'm just curious." Said Len. "Plus, you don't see people carrying swords around with them from no reason, right?"

"Good point." Said Rin. "So are you a samurai?"

"U-Um well… Not exactly….." I said nervously.

"Is there a reason you have a sword?" asked Len. "Does it have sentimental value or something?"

"Well…"

"Do you fight crime with it?" asked Rin. "Or are you like a knight or assassin?"

One question came after the other. I was not used to people asking me so many questions. I just literally snapped.

"It's none of your business! You don't need to know why I have a sword! It's only for me to know so stop with all the questions!" I yelled.

I took the sword out of Rin's grip and ran out of the room. As I was running, I could hear Rin and Len calling me name and telling to me to come back from behind. I ignored their calls and just ran to the nearest exit I could find. I opened it and ran past Miku who was about to open it too.

"Chloe?" said Miku looking confused.

You blew it. You really blew it Chloe, I thought to myself. Now they'll never forgive me! So much for trying to become friends with them. Why do things like this always happen to me…? When I stopped running, thinking that this was far enough from them, I looked around to see if there was a place I could stay/hide until I found Axel. I saw an old warehouse at the corner of the area. It wasn't that bad. It was still in decent shape. When I entered, I saw a lot of tools and rags on the floor, it was pretty dirty. But beggars can't be choosers. So I made use of what I had. I sat down and relaxed a little.

They won't expect me to hide in here because the warehouse looks like it was abandoned many years ago. I wonder why it's still on the property? Then my thought drifted back to Miku and the others. I wonder what they're doing now? I bet they're glad that I escaped and they don't have to take care of someone like me anymore. That's just all I am to people. A waste of space… Tears filled my eyes as I laid down on the floor and slowly went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5. Enjoy! :)

I don't own any vocaloid! I wish I did.

CHAPTER 5

It has been three days since I've been living in the warehouse and those three days were like a living hell! Each day got worse than the last. The first day, was just ordinary like any other day so I went to see if I could find some food to eat. What I didn't know is that they buffed up security and now there were more guards and security cameras. I was hard dodging all those things. There were close calls one too many times. I was really exhausted at the end of the day. I didn't even eat dinner. I just collapsed on the floor.

The second day was worse. I didn't know Miku and the other were having a concert, IN THE STUDIO. Just great. I already had to deal with security now I had to hide from fans! The same thing happened at the end of the day. I collapsed in the warehouse and didn't eat dinner. The third day was the worst, BUT I was prepared this time. I heard on the first day that they were going to tear the warehouse down cause it was taking up space. Really? A little warehouse is taking up space on a BIG land? Yea, right.

Anyway, going back to reality, it was the third day and they were about to tear the warehouse down in 10 minutes. Good. That gives me enough time to escape fully. So I started to pack a bag I found in the warehouse and stuff it with the rags and the food I found. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten in three days and yet I'm not hungry at all. I wonder why..? Oh, right back to the plan. I put the bag strap over my shoulder and my sword in my hand and went out. Thank goodness the guards were on their break. Now I can slip pass the buildings with ease and make my way to that gate over there. Then I heard footsteps coming around the corner. Damnit. Spoke too soon. As I hid in the shade, I saw Len and Rin walking around.

"Chloe! Where are you?" yelled Len.

"Why are we still looking for her?"asked Rin. "She probably left through the gate already and who knows where she is now."

"No we gotta keep looking for her. The reason why she ran away is because of us." Said Len. "We need to find her and apology."

"But, we have to shoot another song in 3 minutes! We don't even have enough time!" said Rin.

"We got to at least try!" said Len.

Then Len got a call on those headphones he was wearing.

"Len, Rin, where are you?" said the director. "We need you on the set NOW!"

"But we still ar-.."

"NOW or else! " said the director ending the call.

They had no choice but to go back to the studio. Thank god they left. I was walking to the gate when I stopped in my tracks. Were they really worried about me….? Snap out of it, Chloe! No one has ever worried about you before so what makes you think they will now! I dashed toward the gate and tried to open it. It had a lock on it so I tried to use my sword to pick the lock but it didn't work. Then I realized something: I could slide easily through the bars. Wow. Am I really that skinny? AH! Stop getting distracted and stick to the plan, stupid! I was about to leave when someone called my name.

"Chloe!"

I turned around to see Kaito running up to me.

"There you are! We were looking all over for you." He said.

"Kaito…"

"Where were you all this time?" asked Kaito. "And you look a little pale…Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine…. Let me just take a little nap he..re….." I said falling to the floor.

"Chloe! Hold on, I'm bringing you to Miku and the others." He said picking me up and running in the directions of the others….

"Onee-san! Help me!" Axel screamed.

"Axel, is that you? Hold on I'm coming!" I yelled.

I was running down the hall in every direction trying to find Axel. I looked everywhere but there was no sign of him. As I turned around the corner, I saw a faint trail of blood and started to panic.

"OH GOD NO! Please don't let this be what I think it is! I said followimg the trail. "Axel! If you can hear me, say something! Axel!"

As I was following the trail, I came to a dead end. That's weird.

"Oh, it looks like you survived my spells."

I turned around to face Phana with a determined face.

"Where's Axel? You better tell me now or else!" I yelled.

"Or else what? You don't even have your sword." Said Phana.

I looked down my side. She's right I don't have it.

"Just tell me where Axel is and you won't have to face the fiery depths of hell!" I said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him anymore. He's in a much better place." Phana said moving to the side revealing a soulless body on the floor covered in blood.

"N-No, it can't be…."

I just lost my mind.

"AXEL!" I screamed.

I ran up to Axel and hugged him tightly and close to me. How could they do this to you…? You were just a little boy… They are monsters and they are going to pay for EVERYTHING…..

"Since you took someone I loved, I did the same to you! How does it feel to lose someone you care about?" Phana said angrily.

"It is a very painful feeling." I said. "But not as painful as my fist knocking the daylights out of you!"

I was charging at Phana with all my strength, ready to make her suffer when something pierced through my chest.

"ah….aa-h..."

"You should pay more attention to your opponent and what they have on them." Said Phana.

I didn't even notice the dagger she had on her. How could I be so stupid…. I laid there on the floor trying to stop the wound from bleeding but it was way too deep.

"Hey, look on the bright side. You'll be able to see your parents and Axel again….. In Hell."

"P-Phana…."

"Now say goodnight."

And with that, she stabbed her dagger in my head…..

I woke up in a cold sweat and my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest! Thank god that horrific event was all just one unforgettable nightmare. I shivered at the thought. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Holy s**t! That scared the crap out of me! I turned around to see Kaito standing in front of me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Said Kaito with a gentle tone in his voice.

"I-It's okay….." I said.

"But you scared me when you fainted all of a sudden. Everyone was worried about you."

Wait…..Rewind… Did he just say that everyone was worried about me? That can't possibly be correct….I thought about it more and then I realized: Oh yea, that's right. These people don't know about my past. Well, it's going to slip out soon no matter how hard I try to keep it hidden, so I better not get too comfortable. I should keep my guard up when I'm around them.

"Oh, by the way, Chloe…. When was the last time you ate anything?" asked Kaito. "You seem a bit…thin."

"U-Um….Last time I ate was…..three days ago…" I said quietly.

But not quiet enough. Kaito heard every single word. His eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Are you serious?" asked Kaito.

I nodded slowly. Then he went into the kitchen getting ingredients from the cabinets.

"What would you like to eat, Chloe?" Asked Kaito.

"Oh n-no I'm fine…." I said.

"You got to eat something. You need to keep your body healthy. If you don't you could get sick." Said Kaito. "And plus, its lunch time so you can eat with the rest of us."

"Oh it's ok I don-"

"MIKU! LEN! RIN! Come here for a sec." yelled Kaito.

"Yes?" said Miku.

"What do you need?" asked the twins.

"Miku. Go and get the others. It's time for lunch." Said Kaito.

"Okay" she said with a smile and went.

"Rin, Len. Can you help me cook?"

"Sure." Said Len.

"What are you making?" asked Rin.

"Cheese casserole." Said Kaito.

"I thought we were eating that for dinner." Said Rin.

"Well, change of plans. We might not eat dinner today because I'm making lots of stuff for lunch."

"What's the occasion?" asked Len.

"There isn't one. It's because of Chloe." He said.

The twins looked at each other and then at Kaito with confusion.

"It's because she hasn't eaten anything in three days." Kaito said.

The twins eyes widened. Then they turned around and looked at me.

"Is that true?" asked Rin.

I nodded slowly. I felt really bad that they have to cook for me just because I never ate anything in a couple of days. I feel so helpless. I can't just watch them cook all by themselves. Plus, with the twins in the kitchen, I don't think anything will get done with all their bickering. So I got off the bed and entered the kitchen. To my surprise, everything was going smoothly. The twins were actually cooperating for once.

"Chloe, go back to bed. We'll take care of the food." said Kaito.

"N-No…..I can help…"

"Yea, we got this don't worry." Said Len. He wasn't paying attention to his bowl he was stirring and he spilled it. "Ah…..I meant to do that." He said cleaning it up.

"Don't worry. I'll be here." Said Rin.

I was going to protest when Rin pushed me into the living room and locked me in there. Great. Even worse, Miku got the others to wait in the same room as me.

"Chloe! You're up!" said Meiko. "How are you feeling?"

"F-Fine…"

"That's good." Said Luka. "Hey, do you know what they're making in there?"

"U-Umm… I think a casseruole…"

"A casseruole? Haven't made that in a while." Said Gakupo.

"True. I wonder what happened?" said Meiko.

"What do you mean?" asked Luka

"Usually, when Kaito makes stuff like this, you know something's up." Said Meiko. "I wonder if it has to do with Rin and Len?"

"I hope not." Said Luka. "Last time that happened, it ended nasty!"

I had no idea what they were talking about. I felt so out of place. Well, I should be used to that feeling since I feel it every day… Anyway, I sat down in the corner by the window again, going deep into my thoughts about Axel and how to get him back. But that soon ended when the noise in the room grew louder. I don't know if it was just me, but the noise sounded louder than usual. I must be really tired I thought. So I decided to lay down on the floor and try to take a quick nap, but soon after, I was woken up by Meiko.

"Don't go to sleep yet. Let's have lunch first." She said holding her hand out to me.

I was going to say no but then my stomach made me change my mind. I was getting a little hungry. Even if the food was poisoned, I had to eat something. So I got up and followed her to the table. Wow, I have never seen this much food before! Oh wait… never mind. I saw more food at that party I slipped into. Man, they had everything at that party. I wish I snuck more food with me. We could of ate good food for a while longer, I thought. Maybe, I could steal some from here, looking at the food on the table. Then I'll be able to feed Axel better…..

"Chloe, come on join us." Said Gakupo.

I snapped out of my thoughts,…. again, and sat at the table.

The food looked really good. They must be great at cooking. I wish I could cook like that. Then Axel and I wouldn't be starving all the time. Maybe, I should ask them if they could tea-… Oh! What am I doing? I gotta keep my guard up no matter what! I can't trust them just yet….

"Here, Chloe." Said Luka handing me a plate full of food with a smile. "Eat up"

I wasn't sure if I should eat it or not because you never know if they could have drugged or poisoned it. My stomach made the decision again. Okay, I guess I have to eat. I took my fork and started eating.

"How does it taste, Chloe?" asked Kaito.

"I-It tastes good…"

"I'm glad that you like it." Said Kaito smiling and continued his meal.

This is the best food I've tasted in years. I wish Axel were here... Well, no point in worrying about it now since I can't do anything at the moment. I just have to suck it up and enjoy this while it lasts I thought and started eating again.

"Man, I'm stuffed." said Len. "I don't think I'll eat dinner today."

"That's the whole point, idiot." said Rin. "Remember?"

"Oh...Yea. I forgot. Hehe..." said Len

"How about you, Chloe?" asked Miku. "Are you full?"

"Y-Yes...Thank you..." I said.

"That's good to hear." said Luka.

After that, it fell into an awkward silence. It was like that for a while until Meiko spoke.

"So Chloe, where are you from?"

"U-Um, I'm from Rallentando City." I said.

"Rallentando City? I've never heard of it." said Gakupo.

"I-It's a small city located on the Island of Unity." I said. "They need to come up with better names for it."

Rin and Len laughed a little when I said that.

"What's it like over there?" asked Rin.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

Rin nodded with excitement. The others started to take interest in it, too. But what was I suppose to tell them? Rallentando city isn't a glamorous place like this. It's like a tornado it a hundred times. Even though the place is called Island of Unity, people still don't work as one. The only time that happens is when their coming after me. I wish I could just pack up my stuff and move outta that place but I don't have any money to pay for plane tickets. And I'm pretty sure my name is well known at the airport, too.

"W-Well, to tell you the truth... Rallentando has seen better days." I said.

"Oh…"said Len. ""What happened?"

"Well, when I moved there when I was three because my parents had a job transfer, the whole island was demolished. Worse part, we lost all our money and we couldn't afford a decent house so we ended up living on the streets."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Meiko.

"Ah, it's ok." I said. "But that was the biggest mistake we ever made."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gakupo. "What exactly happened?"

I paused and took a deep breath. It's been over 10 years since that happened. I can handle it, I thought to myself.

"When we arrived, we didn't know anything about the place or what was going on. So we didn't know about the plague that was going around. Then one day… my parents caught the plague and died shortly after." I said.

Even though it was long ago, I still had a hard time saying it out loud.

"Sorry I asked you…" said Gakupo. "I can see that it's still hard on you."

"N-No, it's ok." I said.

"Sooo what do you do now?" asked Miku.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"Like, what do you do now since your parents are gone?" she said. "Do you have a job? Do you still live on the streets? Do you still live alone?"

"Whoa, slow down Miku." Said Kaito.

"Don't start piling her with all your questions." Said Meiko.

"Yea, we don't want a repeat." Said Gakupo.

"Hey! You asked her a question she had to force herself to answer!" said Rin.

"Yea! And we didn't know at the beginning! How were we supposed to know?!" said Len.

"Oh, I don't know… OH, I know! You ask first!" said Gakupo.

"Stop already!" said Kaito. "It's already bad enough that Chloe had to go through a horrible memory let alone say it out loud. Let's not make any bad memories for her."

"You're right, sorry Chloe." Said Gakupo.

"Sorry Chloe." Said the twins.

"Don't worry, it's okay." I said

Wow, these people are really caring. I can't believe I doubted them. Maybe I can really tell them about that incident and they would believe me…. But how will I know for sure….?

"So what happened in those years? If you don't mind answering." Said Luka.

Alright Chloe, now's your chance. Just tell them along with the other stuff…

"W-Well, I-"

I was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the outside…


	6. Chapter 6

**heres chapter 6. enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6**

** "**What was that?" asked Miku getting up from her seat and looking out the window.

"It's probably just the director walking around, knocking down things as he goes." Said Gakupo. "He's really clumsy."

"True." Said Meiko. "He even knocked over the camera when we were filming."

"Ha! I remember that." Said Rin laughing and joined by her twin.

"Yea. I remember the person who owns the camera was yelling at him non- stop! It was hilarious to see him like that!" said Len laughing as well.

Their laughter was soon subsided when another loud crash was heard, followed by a scream.

"That didn't sound like the director." Said Miku. "it's way too low."

"Wait…..Do you think robbers are lurking around outside?" Rin asked nervously.

"I highly doubt that there are robbers." Said Meiko. "They would use their heads and come during the night if they wanted to steal stuff, even though they would get caught eventually."

"Then, why don't we go and take a look?" asked Kaito.

"That would be fine."Said Luka.

"Come on, Len! Let's go!" said Rin pulling Len out the door followed by Gakupo, Luka, Meiko and Miku.

"Hurry, Chloe. You don't want to be left behind right?" said Kaito.

"C-Coming…" I said following right after him.

We went outside and looked in the first area but we found nothing. Nothing was stolen either so that was good. We kept searching until a high pitch shriek broke the silence.

"What was that?" asked Meiko.

"That sounded like the twins!" said Miku.

We all dashed in the direction the shriek came from.

"Hold on you guys! We're coming!" yelled Luka.

"That's what they get for running ahead of us." Said Gakupo.

"They don't know better." Said Kaito. "They're just kids."

Oh my god, can we just focus on finding Rin and Len, I thought. Geez… Hey , they're sort of like me… They lose focus on stuff, too.

We looked in all directions but there was no trace of either twin. When we got closer to the middle area, I heard faint murmurs around the corner.

"Hey…. Did you hear that?" I aksed.

"Hear what?" asked Miku. "I don't hear anyt-"

"SSSSSHHHH!" said Gakupo interrupting her.

We stayed quiet for a moment and heard the murmurs growing louder.

"Okay. Now I hear it." Said Miku.

"Do you think it's the twins?" asked Meiko.

"I don't know…" said Luka.

"Well, let's stop standing around and find out!" said Gakupo running ahead.

"Slow down!" said Kaito. "We don't want to be discovered just yet!"

"You're doing the exact same thing the twins did!" said Luka. "And don't blame us if you get caught!"

We ran around the corner after him and saw six men surrounding a cage which had the twins held captive. We saw Gakupo crouched down by a crate and telling us to "get down!" by using his hands. We did what we were told and hid behind boxes and listened to the conversation.

"What's your deal with us, huh?"said Rin. "Let us go right now!"

"We don't even know who you are!" exclaimed Len "What did we do to you?"

"You're holding valuable information about an important person." Said a man.

Looking at his clothes, he had a badge on while the others didn't so I think he's he leader.

"Information about an important person? What? What the heck are you talking about?" Said Len.

"Don't play dumb with me boy! Where is she?!" he yelled.

"Where is who?" said Rin.

"Stop fooling around or I'll cut your heads off! Now tell me now!" He yelled pulling out his cutlass. "Where is she?!"

"Whoa! We don't know what you're talking about, dude!" said Len standing strong.

"So just let us go or else!" said Rin joining in.

"Or else what, little girl?" Said the leader.

"A world of pain will be waiting for you." Said Rin narrowing her eyes.

"Ha! Don't you think you're biting off more than you can chew? You have a big mouth, girl." He said.

"You just wait, old man!" said Len. "When we get outta here, we're gonna kick your butt!"

"That is, if you can get out." He said laughing. But then he stopped. "Wait…Maybe I don't need you give me any information… Because the person I'm looking for is among us." He said scanning the area. "And she's right where I want her."

"Wait…..Could they be talking about me?" I thought.

I looked closer at the men and realized that they were royal guards…..Of the Empress… Oh s**t! What the hell are they doing here? They found me pretty quick. Man, I didn't want Miku and the others to find out this way! What should I do, now? I decided o keep my mouth shut and see how this plays out.

"Now what was her name…" he said. "Oh never mind. Anyway, I think I know just thing to get her out of hiding. Guards, Bring the prisoner in here."

With that, the guards brought in a little boy all chained up from head to toe and tossed him on the floor. Then the leader pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it to the kid's head.

"Alright. I'm giving you up to the count of three to show yourself and surrender or else this kid will have a bullet through his head." The leader said.

My eyes widened. I'd recognized that silver hair and clean clothes anywhere! Why would they do such a thing to Axel? He's only five years old!

"One….." He started counting.

"You horrible person!" Yelled Rin.

" This is unforgivable!" Yelled Len.

"Two…"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Miku coming out of hiding.

"Miku! What are you doing?!" said Meiko. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"I'm tired of sitting on the side lines, waiting to watch a gruesome event happen." She said. "Let all of them go, now!"

"Well, well. Aren't you a brave one. But you aren't the one I'm looking for." The leader said. "I suggest you get back before you hurt yourself."

"Hmm, how about no." said Miku.

"You're making a big mistake. Get back now or else!" he yelled.

Miku dashed forward, about to attack, when she was hit on the face by the gun the leader was holding which knocked her to the ground.

"Miku!" Yelled the twins and the others.

Kaito, Meiko, Luka, and Gakupo ran up to her, except me, still hiding behind the boxes.

"Are you alright?" asked Meiko helping her up.

"Besides the big bruise, I'm fine." Miku said rubbing her cheek.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" said Gakupo.

He ran up to the leader and punched him in the gut. After that, the whole area turned into a war zone. Gakupo is beating the crap out of the leader, Meiko and Luka are taking care of two of the guards….well sort of. Kaito got the key to the cage from the guard Meiko was beating up and opened it, letting Len and Rin join the fight. And Miku was still on the floor, touching the big bruise left by the gun that hit her, but got up a second later and joined Meiko and Luka.

"What are they doing? They're idiots if they think they handle them by themselves! This is suicide!" I thought.

Then I saw the leader knock Gakupo to the ground with a punch to the face and point his gun at Miku. Oh crap! He's gonna shoot Miku! Without thinking, I ran onto the battlefield, in front of Miku and got shot in the shoulder. I put my hand over the shot, trying to stop the bleeding. That gunshot made everyone stop in their tracks and look in the direction it came from.

"So….You finally decided to quit hiding. It's about time." The leader said.

"Who…Who are you? I've never seen you before…" I said panting.

"I'm General Lucas. I was sent by Lady Phana to kill you. I thought she finished you off back in the dungeons, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, surrender now or face the consequences."

"Not until you let Axel go." I said.

"Oh, I don't think I can promise that." Lucas said. "You see, it took a long time for Lady Phana to agree to letting me bring Axel along because she was going to be his legal guardian. She said something else but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I kill you here and bring Axel back safe and sound."

"There's no way I'm letting you take him away again!" I said.

"And how do you intend to stop me? You're in no condition to fight at all." Said Lucas.

Even though he's right, I can't let him no matter what! I ran toward Lucas but was shot again in my left knee. Miku and the others ran to help but was pinned to the ground by the guards.

"Give up already. You might as well just let me put you out of your misery." Said Lucas and shot my side. I screamed in pain and fell onto the ground.

"Chloe!" Miku and the others yelled.

"Say goodnight." Lucas said pointing the gun to my head.

I was about to get shot in the head when his gun was knocked out of his hands by, what looked like a hammer and a gun mixed together.

"Leave Onee-san alone!" yelled Axel.

Axel picked up his weapon and shot all of the guards. I was surprised that Axel had a gun, let alone know how to use it. Then he ran up to Lucas and whacked him in the head. Lucas was knocked back but got up immediately and drew his cutlass. Lucas started slashing at Axel with all his might but Axel dodged everyone of them. He was joined by Kaito and the others while Miku came to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Stuff like this happens every day in Rallentando city." I said starting to stand.

Miku was surprised at my answer. She couldn't believe that dangerous stuff like this happens every day for me. Just when I got up, Axel lost his weapon and was pinned to the wall by Lucas. The others weren't affecting him at all.

"Even though Lady Phana said to bring you back unharmed, I'm gonna have to knock you out." Said Lucas.

That's it. I'm gonna have to use "that" if I ever want to save Axel now. I spread out my robotic- like wings and dashed toward Lucas punching the back of his neck. Surely I thought he would be down for the count but no. Even though he was covered in blood and bruises, he still was very much alive. When he looked up, he had a shocked expression on his face. Even the others.

"W-What…..What are you…..?" Lucas managed to say.

"Well…..I guess you can say I'm the devil…with angel wings."

I pulled out my gun and an orange beam came from it. I almost blinded everyone in the room. Even me. When the light dimmed, there was nothing left of General Lucas. Even the guards' bodies disappeared. I put my gun away and ran up to Axel.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked examining him.

"I'm alright, but Onee-san, you're the one that's hurt!" Axel exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. I was just really worried about you.."

"Chloe!" the rest yelled and running up to me.

"We gotta get those injuries patched up, FAST!" said Meiko picking me up.

"N-No…..I'm fine…."

"Come on! Help me carry her back home!" Yelled Meiko.

Kaito and Gakupo helped Meiko while Miku and the twins cleared the path for them. Axel was running alongside of them and said:

"Don't worry, Onee-san. They'll help you feel better. And I'll be by your side the entire time until you wake up, I promise."

I smiled at his words and slowly closed my eyes.

**At Rallentando City:**

"So, General Lucas has failed to kill Chloe and bring Axel back to me…" said Phana. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Would you like to send the agents to retrieve him, Lady Phana?" asked General Sebastian.

"No, not right now. I'm pretty sure that General Lucas afflicted Chloe in some way so let's wait until she recovers so just send a spy to keep an eye on things. If we attack now, it won't be any fun if no one fought back." Phana exclaimed.

"As you wish, Lady Phana…." Said Sebastian walking out of the room.


End file.
